Get Ready
by Insomni-Act
Summary: The Pup-fu World Tournament is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Adventure Bay…  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seven heroes will get the invitation of a lifetime.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Rubble:** (excitedly) No way!

 **Master Yumi** : It's true. I have entered you all in the Pup Fu Tournament to represent Adventure Bay.

(The pups smile one after another)

 **Yumi:** You have all come so far with your training. I have the utmost confidence in you.

(Ryder, Yumi, the pups, Katie, Jake, and the Mayor all board the Air Patroller and take off to the island where the tournament is being held)

(They arrive to the island and see the competition is packed)

 **Rocky:** Wow… There are so many contestants.

 **Mayor Goodway:** Humdinger? What are _you_ doing here?

 **Humdinger:** (strokes mustache) Why, me and my pets have come to take the victory home to Foggy Bottom of course.

 **Goodway:** This competition is for DOGS only. (Smugly) I'm afraid you and your _cats_ will have to run along home now. (Smirks and stares at her nails)

 **Humdinger:** Cats? (Laughs) Who said anything about cats? (claps twice) Meet the _Chaotic Canine Crew._ (Gestures hand to seven figures in the background)

(A mysterious Asian man with long black hair walks forward with three pups. A dalmatian, a mixed breed german shepherd, and a beagle.)

 **Zuma:** That guy's only entering three pups in the tournament? He must be pretty over confident.

 **Rocky:** I don't know… They actually look pretty serious.

 **Announcer:** Ladies and gentle pups! Are you ready to start this spectacular event!

Next up, we have Twilight Valley's Joey vs Adventure Bay's Marshall!

 **Skye:** That Joey guy looks kinda tough.

 **Everest:** Do your best Marshall!

 **Announcer:** Begin!

 **Marshall:** He's fast!

(Joey punches Marshall with great force, knocking him a distance away)

 **Chase** : Marshall!

 **Joey:** Rage of Anubis!

 **Jake:** Did he just… take them all out with his growl?

 **Ryder:** Is that even allowed?

 **Marshall:** Is this… really Pup-fu?

 **Yumi:** He's using a high level of Pup-fu. I-I don't understand. I've heard tales of this level but… they were all assumed to be myths… (bows head in frustration) I'm sorry pups. I've failed as your master…

(Joey's master walks past Yumi and smirks)

 **Yumi:** (stares at Joey's Master/Mayor) Just who is he…

 **Mysterious Asian man:** The scroll. You have the other half I need.

 **Yumi:** Why is this scroll so important to you?

 **Mysterious man:** (Chuckles) I'm building an army.

 **Announcer:** Next, Adventure Bay's Zuma vs Twilight Valley's Taleos

 **Taleos:** (Smirks at Zuma) Joey isn't the only one who can use high level Pup-fu.

 **Zuma:** *Widens eyes in shock*

 **Taleos:** Fangs of Cerberus!

*Crushes large boulder*

 **Zuma:** (frightened) No way… That was just inches away from hitting me.

 **Rubble:** How can we beat them when they can use moves like that…

(The song Buchikome! by SHIKLAMEN begins to play)

 _ **Get ready… for a story of action...**_

 **Announcer:** Adventure Bay's Rubble vs Foggy Bottom's Pharaoh

(Rubble runs up and kicks Pharaoh)

.

.

.

 _ **Friendship…**_

 **Chase:** As long as we're all in this together, we won't lose.

(Skye and Everest high-five one another)

.

.

.

 _ **Mystery…**_

 **Emilia:** Joey wasn't always like this… (Looks at Marshall) he used to be just like you. (Image of Joey with his bang blowing in the wind appears)

(Images of Chase battling Joey flash by)

 **Emilia:** Joey is fighting because he HAS to. All three of us are…

 **Mysterious Man:** Joey, you know what will happen if you fail me.

(Faces of unknown pups can be seen with tears in their eyes)

 _ **Don't miss all this and more in…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pup-fu! Secrets of the Masters: World Tournament**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Coming soon…**_

(Outro to song Buchikome plays)

(Marshall and Joey face one another in the arena)

 **Marshall:** I won't lose!

 **Announcer:** BEGIN!

(Marshall and Joey clash)

* * *

 **AN: This is the trailer for a new story I will be working on soon. (inspired by the latest chapter 8 of my ATNSSP story) As you can see, I will be reusing my OC from Vacancy: Joey and my OC's from ATNSSP: Emilia and Pharaoh. I don't know if I'm going to make pairings within this story or not, but if I don't, there will at least be small hint's and light flirting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since there are so many contestants and I don't have time to create more OC's; I would like to know if my readers would like to contribute OC's.

For example: Foggy Bottom's team will have 7 pups in all. One of those pups will be my OC Pharaoh and Chase's herding rival from the show, Silvia. There are still 5 more spots I need to fill on F.B.'s team, so if you have an OC who you would like to be a fighter please let me know in the review section and I will reply via message I will also need OC's for 5 other towns competing.

Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers and spectators. For those who don't know; I have already posted the first Chapter of Pup-Fu Secrets of the Masters. I'm sure you have all read it by now Judging by how many views/visitors it has.

In order to start writing the next chapter I still need those OC's. I still need a total of 23 more OC's as fighters, so if you have some you would like to see in the story please comment in the reviews section: the name, gender, breed, and description (optional) of the OC. Please be advised that there are a few guidelines. First off, the OC **CANNOT be a dalmatian**. Second, in the story **they will not possess any types of powers.** (I have to neuter them because Twilight Valley is the only team that will know how to use "high level pup-fu") Third, the OC's CANNOT be on Adventure Bay's or Twilight Valley's team (I want to keep only the official pups on Adventure Bay's team.) Forth, OC's **CANNOT be related to PAW Patrol members.**

I suppose that's all the guidelines for now. The OC's that I have currently accepted and spaces that are still needed are as follows:

 **Foggy Bottom** (Antagonist Team) *Will make **major** appearances*  


1\. Rosie (By Guest1)

2\. Silvia (Chase's herding rival from the show)

3\. Pharaoh (By me)

4\. Knight (By SgtJay)

5\. Decker (By Decker The Hunter)

6\. (empty

7\. (empty)

* * *

 **Shimmer Shores** (Water Region) (All Female) *Will make **some** appearances*

1\. Flow (By me)

2\. Carina (By me)

3\. Misty (By my sister)

4\. (empty)

5\. (empty)

6\. (empty)

* * *

 **Desolate Desert** (Sand Region) (All Male) *Will make **some** appearances*

1\. Ranger (By _Ranger Pup_ )

2\. Blitz (By me)

3\. (empty)

4\. (empty)

5\. (empty)

* * *

 **Arctic Apex** (Arctic Region) *Will make **few** appearances*

1\. (empty)

2\. (empty)

3\. (empty)

4\. (empty)

5\. (empty)

* * *

 **Craggy Canyon** (Rocky Region) *Will make **few** appearances*

1\. (empty)

2\. (empty)

3\. (empty)

4\. (empty)

5\. (empty)

* * *

 **Starry Plains** *Will make **few** appearances*

1\. (empty)

2\. (empty)

3\. (empty)

4\. (empty)

5\. (empty)

* * *

If I don't have enough OC's within 5 days, then I will just have to cut down some of the competition. There are 8 teams competing total.

Also, thank you **Ashley H.** your review on the first Pup-fu chapter really warmed me and made me feel good inside. That's one of the best reviews I've had in a while. I really like the song as well. Some of my ideas actually come from listening to music (like my _Heaven Sent_ story). I truly have some of the best readers and I really appreciate your continued support.


End file.
